When Worlds Collide
by TimberWolfAlpha
Summary: The Chipettes Are going to make a performance, and a pop star from Zootopia is featured as a guest singer. Story is hopefully better than summary, and is the first crossover on my page. R&R if you want, and rated "T" for implied adult lyrics.


**Opening Statement:** The test was a success! So from here it's simply to get a story typed up. And as an added bonus, this will be the first crossover fic to be posted to my page.

 **Disclaimer:** Zootopia and all characters related are the property of Disney, and the creative product of directors Byron Howard and Rich Moore.

Alvin and the Chipmunks is owned by Fox Studios and Ross. B.

My OC's belong to me, and let's get this show on the road!

Also, just to simplify things, let's just say that the world's of Zootopia and AATC are one and the same, so humans aren't anything new to the mammals of Zootopia, and as you may know, the chipmunks in this story are the CGI versions.

* * *

 **When Worlds Collide.**

The crowd was going wild in anticipation, two pop icons were coming together for the first time in history. The Chipettes were the main attraction, though as a special guest performer for tonight's concert was straight from the city of Zootopia.

The music started and the crowd lost it, cheering for their idols as three chipmunks rose from the stage on moving platforms in a cloud of smoke. The sisters made some vocal cues before they started to sing, Brittany going first of the trio, being the leader and all.

 _"I fell in love in a 7/11 parking lot,_

 _Sat on the curb drinking slurpees we mixed with alcohol ._

 _We talked about all our dreams and how we would show'em all._

 _(Whoa oh oh oh)."_ Brittany sang, the song then passing over to her violet clad sister Jeanette, whom smiles before she sang.

 _"I told him I got a plan and I'm gonna dominate,_

 _And I don't need any man to be getting in my way._

 _But if you talk with your hands then we can negotiate_

 _(Whoa oh oh oh)."_ Jeanette sang, the section before the chorus being picked up by Eleanor with some enthusiasm.

 _"I'll just keep moving my body (yeah, yeah),_

 _I'm also ready to party (yeah, yeah),_

 _No I don't listen to mommy (yeah, yeah),_

 _And I'll never say that I'm sorry."_ at this point, Jeanette and Brittany joined their sister in singing the chorus, their voices flowing in perfect harmony as they sang.

 _"I am an American girl,_

 _Hot blooded and I'm ready to go!_

 _I'm loving taking over the world,_

 _Hot blooded, all American girl_

 _(Whoa oh oh oh),"_

The room then went dark, a light being shined through a cloud of smoke... and a distinct silhouette showing through that made the crowd go nuts. Kendra Wilde had made her appearance and took the rest of the chorus herself, the Chipettes offering a bit of backup vocals for the hybrid pop star.

 _"I was raised by a television,_

 _Everyday is a competition,_

 _Put the key into my ignition_

 _(Oh-way-oh)"_ Kendra sang, as she prepared to take up the next section of the song, with the chorus included.

 _"I wanna see all the stars and everything in between,_

 _I wanna buy a new heart out of a vending machine,_

 _'Cause it's a free country so baby we can do anything,_

 _(Whoa oh oh)._

 _I'll just keep moving my body (yeah),_

 _I'm always ready to party (yeah),_

 _No I don't listen to mommy (yeah),_

 _And I'll never say that I'm sorry."_ Kendra sang, the crowd loving it as the Chipettes provided backup vocals for the chorus, which the hybrid doe had a nice twist to add to it.

 _"I am a Zootopian girl,_

 _Hot blooded and I'm ready to go!_

 _I'm loving taking over the world,_

 _Hot blooded, all Zootopian girl!_

 _(Whoa)_

 _I was raised by a television,_

 _Everyday is a competition,_

 _Put the key into my ignition,_

 _(Oh-way-oh)."_ The next part was passed between the Chipettes and Kendra, this time the hybrid singer providing backup for the three sisters.

Brittany: _"You know we're gonna shine so bright."_

Kendra: _"(Oh we're gonna shine so bright)"_

Jeanette: _"Oh, baby, gonna go all night."_

Kendra: _"(Oh we're gonna go all night)"_

Eleanor: _"You know we're gonna shine so bright."_

Kendra: _"(Oh we're gonna shine so bright)"_

The Chipettes & Kendra: _"Oh, baby, gonna go all night."_

Kendra looked out and saw both of her parents in the crowd, Judy hopping to the beat next to Nick, whom had his phone out recording his daughter on the stage with the humans only known animal celebrities, along with her husband Nelson and their adopted son Todd. On the human side of things, Dave and Samantha were cheering alongside Miles and Toby, and with them the trio of brothers Alvin, Simon and Theodore, as well as their batty relatives Nathan and Kris.

The Chipettes then glanced to Kendra and they shared a brief smirk before taking up the final part of the song.

 _"I am an American girl,_

 _Hot blooded and I'm ready to go!_

 _I'm loving taking over the world,_

 _(taking over the world),_

 _Hot blooded, all American girl._

 _(Whoa)"_ The Chipettes sang, as Kendra took up the last part herself, dancing to the song as she sang.

 _"I am a Zootopian girl_

 _I was raised by a television,_

 _Everyday is a competition,_

 _Put the key into my ignition_

 _(Oh-way-oh)._

 _I am a Zootopian girl,_

 _Hot blooded and I'm ready to go!_

 _I'm loving taking over the world_

 _(I'm taking over, whoa woah woahwoah)_

 _I am a Zootopian girl!"_

The music then changed a bit, a familiar tune to the Zootopian members of the audience as Kendra performed a brief cover of her mentor Gazelle's song "Try Everything"

 _"I won't give up, no I won't give in,_

 _'Til I reach the end, and then I'll start again._

 _Though I'm in the lead,_

 _I wanna try everything,_

 _I wanna try even though I could fail."_ Kendra sang, passing the next part to her fellow singers.

 _"I won't give up, no I won't give in,_

 _'Til I reach the end, and then I'll start again._

 _Though I'm in the lead,_

 _I wanna try everything,_

 _I wanna try even though I could fail."_

"Thank you America! You're the best!" Kendra shouted, the crowd cheering as the Chipettes took a perch on the hybrid's shoulders and head.

"Kendra Wilde everybody, straight from Zootopia!" Brittany shouted, the audience screaming for the girls on stage as the show ended.

* * *

There we go, the first of two milestones, one that this is my first crossover, as well as the first story posted from my phone, tell me what you think. PEACE!


End file.
